Ther American Doctor Adventures Episode 2 The elements of Insanity
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: After dealing with the Cybermen in the human world , both Sunset and the American Doctor now travel back to what they think is Equestria ,only it's overrun by the a similar group of six ponies yet different at the same time . with the help of Shadow rush , can they drive these Elements of Insanity back to there own world or is it already over ? R&R


Episode 2 : The elements of Insanity

 _ **A/N: I should point out that I don't have any kind of ownership of the Elements of Insanity as there owned by the Inverted Shadow on youtube so without further ado , enjoy :)**_

 **Location : Equestria , Ponyville**

 _ **Adam's POV**_

I was able to materialize the tardis but according to our sensors , this wasn't the Equestria that Sunset left when she was a student of Celestia .

Grabbing my gear I opened the door , and this is what greeted me . A sky that wasn't always shinning blue , but the color of red . "Red Sky ? , you don't see that everyday" I said .

I soon stepped into a totally different ponyville , Sunset soon followed and the samething greeted her. "Adam , where in the world are we? this isn't the Equestria that I remember" said Sunset fearfully .

"I know , something seems off and we have to find out what in the world it is" . Looking around I spotted a newspaper on a nearby table . We both walked over to said table at a nearby cafe , picking it up this newspaper told us everything that I needed to know .

 _ **Unknown Ponies begin destruction of Equestria , Ponyville forced to evacuate!**_

As I kept reading , the article went on to explain that these ponies called themselves the elements of Insanity , a group that wanted chaos to reign supreme across all Equestria .

 _That name sounds familiar somehow_ I thought . Looking around I quickly spotted another pony that is currently unknown to me. The article talked about another pony coming through the mirror . "I know your here , come on out" I called out .

Sunset was a bit confused at my actions and wasn't sure , but only looked on as this unknown pony emerged . "So you must be the pony the article in the newspaper talked about" I said . Putting the newspaper back on the nearby table.

"Yes , my name is Shadow Rush and like the elements of Insanity , I'm not from around here" said Shadow . Looking him over he had a black coat a red tail .

As for the hat he wore a red top hat or was it black ? , ignoring that his cutie mark was also of unknown origin but nonetheless he was or should I say is a pegasus . "So did anyone else make it through?" I asked . "Yes , a pony that looked like almost exactly like your friend there followed by another pony" said Shadow .

"You know them?". "Yes , there names are Painset Shimmercakes and Magic Mare two ponies who look like Sunset Shimmer and Trixie" . I looked towards Sunset hoping she would have an answer as to who in the world this Trixie character is.

"Sunset , you know this Trixie character cause I certainly don't" . "Not off hoof no , but in the human world I do … myself and my friends did take her on during the battle of the bands at one point in time" said Sunset . _That didn't give me much of an answer , but it's better than nothing ._ Looking around I saw that most places here in Ponyville were boarded up .

That's when I noticed that there was some kind of cemetery raising an eyebrow I wanted to check it out . Perhaps it could give me some kind of clue as to what in the world happened here . "Sunset , I'm going check out that graveyard hopefully I can get an idea of what happened here" I said .

"Not without me your not" said Sunset walking beside me. "I'm coming along , I never really walked towards that graveyard" added Shadow Rush . We found the grave yard , and this is what nearly made the both of them including myself nearly throwup . Yet another newspaper was just laying there .

Picking it up , I was able to read more of what happened here . _According to this article , the elements of insanity beat the elements of Harmony in combat turns out they were using the elements of Darkness , a set of elements that overpowered the elements of harmony … odd , it even mentions there names , Brutalight , Rainbine , Rarafruit , Fluttershout , Applepills , and Pinkis, I wonder as to why I never really heard of them till now?_ .

"Adam what is it?" asked Sunset worriedly . "Looks like we are dealing with a possessed elements of harmony and as it turns out this time around we have no clue as to where in the world Celestia , Luna or even the elements themselves are" I said .

"I know where they all are" said Shadow Rush . "Do tell" I said turning to face him . "There with the griffins fighting the elements of Insanity , as for Painset and Magic Mare it's unknown but there is possessed pony you should be aware of , Ass Spike he was once a dragon but is now a dragon turned pony and not in a good way" explained Shadow .

"And how long have you been here?" I asked . "A few month's to a year , Celestia has tried to push them back but so far her forces haven't much luck dealing with the undead among other things" .

I thought this over , all three of us left shaken at what we saw , but this did give me an idea of what I was able to piece together and what it formed wasn't pretty. Thankfully though , the local library was not boarded for some strange reason . Upon walking inside , that's when we were greeted by dead pony bodies . I was able to ignore the smell as was Sunset and Shadow rush , we headed towards the basement . Thankfully though there were no bodies or organs strung across the ceiling .

"Okay , if I'm not mistaken somehow this Brutalight was able to alter the destination of the mirror and use it to come here along with her friends , from there they all fled to the Everfree Forest to hatch a plan to overthrow Celestia , Luna , and the elements of Harmony , and might I add it worked causing them and all Equestria to flee and now are waging war against six possessed ponies wielding dark elements that rival that of the elements of Harmony were defeated in combat causing them to be banished for good or , more likely were driven out by force" I explained .

"What you said makes sense , and is exactly what happened as for what happened to Ponyville , it was the massacre that took place , the reserve guard were slaughtered by six ponies as for the civilians they too met there fate" said Shadow Rush.

"Okay , is there any kind of way to stop them?" I asked . "Yes , the changelings , Discord , Nightmare Moon , Sombra and Tirek all combined could take them out" said another voice .

Turning around I saw a much more disfigured pony standing before the three of us. "Just who are you , and what in the hell happened here?"I asked confused . "I'm Derpy hooves , one of the ponies that survived ,everypony else didn't not even Bigmac" . "Okay, how did it all start?" I asked . "Well this use to be Twilight's Library , until it became a place for ponies to be killed" said Derpy .

"That's not what I asked" I said getting irritated . "I'm getting there , don't get your sonic screwdriver in a twist!" said Derpy harshly. _May as well listen to what she has to say_ .

"Anyway, it was a normal day until six ponies that looked almost like the elements of harmony , that was when they started to cause chaos like no other ponies started dieing left and right , the reserve guard couldn't even stop them as the one called Rainbine began killing them off with her hoof gun popping there heads off with a single shot hours later the Doctor couldn't stop them so he fled for his tardis and taking what he could with him , I wanted to come with him but he said and I quote 'Derpy I'll be back as soon as possible , do what you can to stop those monsters' , since then I haven't seen him since but after that happened what was left of Equestrias population fled and began training with the griffons to retake Equestria 'The elements of insanity' they call themselves" said Derpy sadly . "Is there something that can destroy them?" I asked .

"Yes the combined efforts of Nightmare Moon and the others" said Derpy . "Is there anyone else here with you?" . "No it's just me ,I decided to stay here with the other ponies and try and fight them as best we could try and make the war a little easier on them" .

"We saw the grave yard , and we have to track down Celestia and the others see if we can get answers" I said . Derpy sighed and looked at us knowing that we couldn't go anywhere at all . "You can't leave Equestria , the one rule of the elements of Insanity they say if you try and leave that you'll meet a gruesome end" .

"Then it looks like we'll have to be sneaky and NOT use the conventional ways since it's likely that there being monitored" I said . "I guess that's true" said Derpy . That was when I decided to try and round up the villains Derpy mentioned . "Adam , are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Sunset worriedly .

"Oh yes I am sure , our first pony is Nightmare Moon herself it's likely she's in the castle of the two sisters , deep within the forest" I said . "I've heard of her , they say that anypony that ventures towards the castle of the two sisters with Nightmare inside they never return" added Shadow Rush . "I see , well then better to go armed than not" I added .

 _ **Hours later**_

Finally we arrived at the bridge , we were able to cross it to the other side . After crossing the bridge we continued on our way towards the castle . Upon entering , we all heard the cackling laughter of Nightmare Moon through the halls of the castle. "And who dare enters my abode?" . "We do, Nightmare Moon" I said .

"I don't think i've seen you around here, who are you?" asked Nightmare . "Adam Tyler , known as the American Doctor we need your help" I said .

"OH yes , the elements of insanity far more powerful than Celestia and Luna even those 'Elements of Harmony'" sneered Nightmare . "What if I told you that the elements of Insanity drove them out of Equestria using the elements of Darkness" I said .

This shocked her when I mentioned them, her eyes shrunk to pupiles . "The Elements of Darkness ,I've heard of what you speak of they are evil as they hold the spirit of the one pony that created them" said Nightmare .

"Oh ? , you know his name?" I asked . "I do , I only have one book that mentions the elements of Darkness among other sets of elements" . With that we followed the black mare into her personal library . Using her magic , she grabbed a book off the shelves and flipped to the page where it talks about the elements of Darkness

"This book should help you understand as to why the elements of darkness rival that of the elements of harmony" said Nightmare .

As I began to read , the book began to talk about the history of the elements of darkness . _A thousand years ago a solar eclipse drew near Equestria , Canterlot and Ponyville , with a mysterious dark source in there perpetual darkness , the elements grew dark ._

 _As the negetive energy turned them into silver and silver necklaces with only one crown , they searched for ponies as hosts whom each represent ._

 _Darkness , Falsehood , Cruelty , Fear , Greed , and Deception. The elements of darkness became too far within these hosts , causing choas and destruction to fall into both Ponyville and Cantelrot . Celestia used the elements of harmony to relinquish the evil from these hosts , the royal guards then buried them to never use those elements again._

This book didn't mention the name only he was named 'The fallen Hero' . "The fallen Hero ? , seems interesting" I muttered . Turned out this pony had quite the hatred for the royal family , that he would risk any and everything to destroy the elements including the element of loyalty .

 _Yeesh , you would think that he would wised up_ . Reading the prophecy , that was when the name of the pony was revealed . "Nightmaster Blade" I said .

"yes , as he was the one that was driven made by the elements of darkness , as they are now wielded by the elements of Insanity , there is no way that those elements of harmony would have a chance against the elements of insanity AND even the elements of Darkness it would be impossible in there favor" said another voice . I turned around and saw Prince Blueblood .

"This is quite a surprise" I said with raised eyebrows . "Oh please , you have no idea as to what the elements of Insanity are capable of" he added . "and you forgot to introduce yourself" said Nightmare Moon with a stern voice . "Oh forgive me , my name is Prince Blueblood" said Blueblood with a bow .

"Nice to meet you , how did you end up here?" I asked . "Blame it on that Brutalight Sparcake , she drove me out of Canterlot cause I was boring to her" .

 _You've got to be kidding me , wonder what he was doing at that time ._ "I was only trying to be a gentlecolt towards the lovely rarafruit , she seemed like nice enough of a pony" .

"Highly doubt she was the same as Rarity" I said . "at least she had style AND class" added Blueblood with a snort . "That is enough , Blueblood leave us be!" said Nightmare . "as you wish" . "That's quite surprising teaching that guy some manners , I take it he was rude sometime ago?" I asked .

"From what Luna told me he was quite rude to Rarity , not that I cared in the slightest but this gave me a few ideas ones that you wouldn't want to hear" said Nightmare . "Try me" I said challenging her . "Giving him nightmares for endless nights until he delivers an apology" . "Interesting , where can I track down Chrysalis?" I asked .

"I would believe somewhere in the badlands , haven't heard a whole lot about the badlands though" . "Hopefully I can at least get a clue as to there general location" I said . "and if your asking me to take the fight towards those elements of insanity, I gladly would" said Nightmare with a fang like grin .

"Good , cause I plan to roundup , Chrysalis , Sombra , Discord if possible and Tirek" . "Tirek ? It's likely you'll find him still trapped in Tartarus , as for Sombra somewhere in the frozen north" . "Thanks , Nightmare" I said . "Come on Sunset , we have work to do" . Nodding she caught up with me as both exited the castle of the two sisters . _I hope you have luck taking them on_ thought Nightmare as she walked away from the library the book in her magic wanting to read more .

 _ **Location : Everfree Forest**_

"Well this gives us some kind of idea at least of what kind of power that the elements of insanity used to take over equestria and drive out the princesses and defeat the elements of harmony at the sametime" I said .

"Yea , hard to imagine that they would use such dark elements to challenge them with" added Sunset . "I agree , not even I have heard of such a set that has such dark power we need to get to the last known place and find out more information about them" said Shadow .

"Actually , that would be a good idea but we need to track down Chrysalis of the changelings and hopefully get her on our side just like we did with Nightmare Moon" I pointed out . "Okay , but how are we going to find her?" . "Easily , Nightmare said that she is in the badlands" I said with a smirk .

"and how are we going to get there , there's no trains to get us directly to the badlands and it's unlikely any kind of airship would simply fly us over there" pointed out Sunset .

"Which is why we are taking my tardis to get there" . "Tardis ? What's that?" asked Shadow Rush confused . "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space it can move across time and space" I explained .

"I'd like to see it in action" . "Your all not going anywhere I'm afraid" said another voice . Shadow rush got into defensive position , I grabbed my sonic pistol attachment along with my screwdriver knowing just who it was .

"Oh Shadow , come to fight me again ? You know you'll just loose all the same" she taunted . "Don't count on it Painset , I have friends who can and will kick your flank all the way back to the G-Modiverse!" . "Oh ? Is that so , then why are they all hiding? There hiding cause they know they can't beat me in combat!" said Painset .

"I wouldn't bet on that Painset Shimmercakes"I said coming out from behind the tree . "an impostor that looks like me ? , for all I know SHE could be a changeling" . I looked towards Sunset who was just as confused as I was .

I wasted no time in firing a few sonic shots at her , seeing them she was able to block the incoming sonic shots that I fired and deflected them in different directions . "Did you really think that you could take me down that easily?" asked Painset with a smug look .

"Yea , I did and you know what ? , you may wanna watch out" I said . Turning around Painset saw Sunset fire a spell directly at her face ,sending her backwards into a tree . Shadow Rush was able to kick her in the gut making her groan in pain .

"Turns out your not all that difficult" I said . "I'll show you!" . She was able to get up , and that's when we began take cover behind whatever we could find . "That's right run and scatter , none of you have a chance against me anyway" said Painset with a smug look. "

Painset ,stop fooling around who those three , we need to get to canterlot to deal with Brutalight, chances are though we may be able to take her out and her pathetic friends" said another voice .

 _I know who that is , it's trixie ! Or in this case Magic Mare_ I thought . Sighing Painset left us but not before blocking our only escape route to the abandonded town of Ponyville .

 _Oh this bites . "_ I'll be back and when I do will have the pleasure of finishing you all off one at a time" said Painset . And with that she took flight and joining her friend outside of the forest .

Finally we came out of hiding , I noticed that Sunset was okay , as I was I but she trapped . "She trapped us here , now we can't round up Chrysalis or the others" said Shadow Rush .

"actually , I think I can call the tardis through this interference and it should work" I said . Getting out my tardis phone that I had built , I was able to get the tardis to my location just by the press of a button . "There , in no time at all the tardis should be on it's way" I said .

"Good , but I have one request before we go anywhere" said Shadow Rush . "Oh ? What do you have in mind?" I asked . "We should go to the crystal empire and see what's going on there" .

"What do you think Sunset?" I asked . "I think it's a good idea , if the elements of insanity did drive them out of Equestria ,it's likely that Twilight and the others would fall back to the Crystal empire and use it as a base of operations" said Sunset . "Okay , and look our ride is here" . Opening the door for both Shadow Rush and Sunset I closed it and laid in a course for the crystal empire . Something tells me we are not going to like what we see.

 _ **Episode 3 Preview : The Elements of Insanity part II**_

 **Location : The Crystal Empire**

we stepped outside , only what we saw was much worse Sombra was in control but none of us noticed much else except that the crystal ponies were living normal lives … I doubt that .

Thankfully though , we were granted an audience with the king and … Princess Cadence ? What in the world ? . this is baffling beyond belief . "And who might you three be?" he asked .

"I'm Adam tyler that's Shadow rush and Sunset Shimmer , we need to know … are the elements of harmony here the bearers at least?" I asked . "Yes but I'm afraid there in some kind of coma , Shinning armor as well" said Sombra with a sadended look. "I see , from what Derpy told me there were driven out of Equestria along with the princesses" I explained .

"She's wrong , from what Cadence told me the elements were told to come here and hold off the elements of insanity , but in the end they failed and were left all for dead" . "thankfully a passing patrol brought them into the medical wing , they haven't moved since as for my husband … he tried to fight them alone and nearly met his end at the hooves of Rainbine" added Cadence .

"Can we see them?" I asked . "Of course , I didn't expect this to happen" added Sombra . We were lead down several hallways until we were at the doors of the medical wing it's self . Upon entering I saw six ponies hooked up through IV's . Sunset couldn't bear to see them like this , and wanted to be alone for a while . _Don't worry, we will figure out what's keeping you all in this coma like state_ .


End file.
